How Kyoya asked Madoka out
by GinMado
Summary: Did anyone ever think that Kyoya Tategami, the king of beasts, would ever ask Madoka Amano out? Summary would definitely ruin the plot and suspense. Please read to find out how Kyoya asked Madoka out. Kyomado.


**Based upon an idea that popped up in my mind lately.**

 **To all those KyoMado fans out there.**

"Let's party!" Everyone cheered as they held their glasses of drinks in the air.

Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru and Yu were having a party at the WBBA headquarters. They were celebrating the defeat of Nemesis. The world was finally at peace now and the gang decided to have some celebration.

Suddenly, disco lights appeared from nowhere and the hall awakened by the sound of music.

"Let's dance." Hikaru exclaimed as she started to move her body at the beat of the song. Soon, everyone joined in. Kenta, Benkei and Yu did the chicken dance while the others danced casually. Kyoya was the only one standing in one corner, enjoying the sight before him. Gingka pulled Kyoya in too, forcing him to dance. The gang was having so much fun that they didn't notice the floor shaking beneath them.

"Alright, I think we should stop. The floor's starting to shake." Hikaru chuckled.

No one heard her until the fire alarm got struck. "It's an earthquake! Everybody, leave the building immediately." Ryo declared from the microphone inserted in the main hall.

Kenta, Benkei and Yu started to scream and were the first ones to leave the hall, followed by Gingka, Tsubasa and Hikaru. Kyoya and Madoka were the last ones to escape. Or did they?

"My bey." Kyoya exclaimed as his bey, Fang Leone, dropped out from his pocket and landed on the floor.

"Kyoya, we need to escape." Madoka held Kyoya's arm to pull him out of the building but to no avail. He shook his arm away and started searching for his bey.

"I can't leave without my bey." Kyoya shouted.

Just then, Madoka got a glimpse of Kyoya's bey which was moving due to the shaky ground.

"There it is." Madoka pointed and in no time, Kyoya grasped it and tossed it in his deep pocket. Just as Kyoya was about to leave the building he heard someone scream. It was Madoka. Where was she? Instead of going towards the exit, Kyoya went back into the building to find Madoka. He couldn't leave a friend like that. If he escapes and the building continues to fall, Madoka would be… _dead_! Plus, the whole blame would then go on Kyoya because he was the only one left in the building except Madoka.

He followed Madoka's scream until it faded away. Kyoya continued to dodge the falling rocks from the building. Although the earthquake had stopped but it was so intense that it made cracks in the building causing it to fall unceasingly. Kyoya looked everywhere but there was no sign of Madoka. He just hoped that she would be safe.

"Madoka, where are you?" Kyoya called out, his voice clear and evident. But there came no response. After getting a little further into the building, he found Madoka lying unconscious with a worktable fallen on her right leg. Off course she couldn't escape with that on. Kyoya pulled Madoka out by pulling her arm and carried her, bridal style, towards the exit. He ran as fast as he could to get out. The moment he was out, the whole building fell apart, turning to nothing but stone.

"Kyoya, Madoka, you're alright." Gingka exclaimed as he came to check up on his friends.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kenta asked, looking up at Madoka who rested in Kyoya's arms safely.

"I hope so…" Kyoya whispered.

"Why did you leave the building so late?" Tsubasa asked, curious.

"My bey dropped. Madoka stayed in there with me and as I was about to escape, I heard her scream. So I went in again to search for her. A worktable fell on her leg, not letting her escape, so I carried her out of the building." Kyoya explained.

Soon, the ambulances arrived and took the injured people away. Kyoya carefully placed Madoka in the ambulance and took her to the hospital along with his friends.

The sight of the WBBA headquarters was horrific. A building that used to be so calm and peaceful, was no more.

The ambulance drove to the hospital where the still unconscious Madoka was taken to the ward. Her friends stayed there until the doctor asked them to leave. "Your friend is okay. She just needs to rest. We'll discharge her tomorrow evening. You may go to your homes now." The doctor exclaimed.

"Thanks doctor. We'll visit her tomorrow morning." Gingka said, as he along with his friends left the hospital.

"You're not coming, Kyoya buddy?" Benkei asked, noticing Kyoya in deep thought.

"Uh, I'll stay here for a while." Kyoya stated.

Kyoya sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor's response. He really wanted to see Madoka. He wanted to see how she was doing.

"You're a friend of Miss Madoka, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am." Kyoya answered.

"She's awake now. You may see her if you like."

"Thanks doctor."

 **-In the ward-**

"Madoka, how are you feeling now?" Kyoya asked as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you for saving me Kyoya." Madoka exclaimed.

Kyoya just smile. He actually smiled. It wasn't his signature smirk or something but a pure hearted smile.

"Why did you save me when you could've exited the building? Not that I'm complaining or something, but I'm just asking." Madoka asked.

"Just like you stayed there for me when I was looking for Leone!" Kyoya stated.

Madoka was awe struck at his statement. Was this really the feisty Kyoya she was talking to? Was it really him? How did he become so _sweet_ all of a sudden?

"It's getting pretty late now. I should get going." Kyoya stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kyoya…" Madoka called out and he froze at the spot. "Please visit me tomorrow as well." Madoka smiled.

Kyoya nodded and left the hospital.

 **-The next morning-**

"Miss Madoka, you have visitors." The doctor informed Madoka.

"Send them in please."

Gingka, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Benkei, Kenta and Yu entered the room where Madoka was resting. However, the person whom Madoka had been expecting to come wasn't there.

"How are you feeling now, Madoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"We were worried sick about you." Gingka exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying about me." Madoka passed a smile to all her friends.

After some friendly chit chat and some laughter, they all left. Madoka was to be discharged from the hospital in the evening, so there were only a few hours left.

Madoka was having a nice nap when she heard a hark knock on the door.

"Come in." Madoka stood up to sit straight on her bed and not to lie down to greet the person who had entered the room. It was none other than Kyoya. Madoka had been waiting for him since morning and the wait was finally over.

"Kyoya, you're here. I had been waiting for you." Madoka said.

"How are you now?" Kyoya asked with a sweet expression on his face.

"I'm good." Madoka stated. "What took you so long?"

"I uh…" Kyoya stuttered. He didn't want to tell Madoka the reason to why he visited her so late.

"And what are you holding behind your back?" Madoka noticed his hands behind his back, clearly indicating that he was holding something. She eyed it suspiciously.

Kyoya brought his hands forward that held a red rose. "Madoka, I would like to give this to you and ask you, whether you would go out with me?" Kyoya brought the flower close to Madoka's hands until she held it.

Madoka stared at Kyoya in complete shock. Once again, she wondered whether this was the same Kyoya who used to be aggressive. Who happened to know nothing about love or how to act nice towards someone. It seemed like the earthquake made extreme changes to his personality. But he sure knew how to ask a person out. A person, whom he _loved_.

"Would you say that again?" Madoka said, causing Kyoya to blink in surprise.

"I said; would you like to go out with me?" Kyoya asked again, this time, agitated much.

"Is this really the Kyoya I know?" Madoka started to chuckle earning a glare from Kyoya.

"You think I'm not serious?" Kyoya spoke up.

"No. I never said that." Madoka exclaimed, still laughing.

"So… Would you?" Kyoya asked again for one last time.

"Did Tsubasa give you an advice on 'how to ask someone out', or was it Hikaru?" Madoka winked.

"Madoka! It was my entire plan. You think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"Okay, okay, I would definitely go out with you." Madoka grinned earning the Kyoya-smirk from Kyoya.

And that's how Kyoya asked Madoka out.

 **Thanks for reading people. This wasn't really my best as I wrote it in quite a hurry, but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **X**


End file.
